LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 June 2013
04:58 Hi 04:58 Chippity Choppity 04:58 Where's Drilly at 04:58 ? 04:58 He hasn't been here in quite a while 04:58 Well, he's on his wikis. 04:59 What're his wikis :3 04:59 Fansion, Mario Kart Fanon, and the wiki about his story. 05:04 http://luigi-mansionfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chipika123/The_Effects_Of_Boo_Away 05:05 I remember that. :3 05:24 Hey Mythrun. 05:24 Hi, Mythrun. 05:26 Hallo. 05:28 Have you made an account on Brickimedia? 05:40 No. 05:41 ok 05:45 I made Defense of the Sentinel Base 05:47 Hey 05:47 Haven't seen you in quite a while 05:48 Been busy with a lot of projects off of Wikia. 05:49 Besides the LU wiki community is now all on Skype. 05:49 At least for the most part. 05:49 Hi, Vector. 05:50 I only use Skype with my friends in real life when we play Minecraft 05:50 Good afternoon Chipika. 05:53 Ajax FTW :3 06:01 BRB I'm gonna watch YouTube. 06:01 Have fun inside. 06:12 I am back. 06:13 Welcome back, MsD. 06:14 gtg, bye. 06:37 When I get 500 mainspace edits I'm gonna request rollback again 06:37 :3 06:40 BRB 06:42 Hi. 06:43 Hello 06:44 I have something to say about Lego universe. 06:44 Then say it :3 06:45 They didn't have to close it. 06:45 Yes they did. 06:45 They could have let it sit with adding nothing new. 06:45 NetDevil's new company wouldn't work with LEGO. 06:45 They did not have to. 06:45 Clutch that would cost a ton of money. 06:45 They said it their selfs. 06:45 LEGO didn't want to spend it because they would lose a lot. 06:46 They didn't have to close it, I agree. 06:46 But not doing so would have greatly harmed the company. 06:46 Also, I cried over it two nights ago. 06:46 No joke. 06:46 I cried over it the night it closed. 06:47 I felt saddened occasionally for months afterward. 06:47 I still get saddened sometimes. 06:47 That's all I wanted to say. 06:47 Okay. 06:50 Also, where did patch get that photo of duke holding the balloons? 06:50 Link? 06:51 It's pretty told where it is. 06:51 Two years too long 06:53 Oh 06:53 That was for LEGO Universe's birthday 06:53 It was on the LEGO Universe website, I believe 06:53 Oh. 06:53 I got LU on December 25th, 2010 06:53 :3 06:54 I still have the case, the instruction manual, and it's still on my computer 06:54 And it always will be :3 06:58 BRB lunch 07:13 Back 07:24 Mythrun would it take a long time to make LUWikiBot change all the blogs on here to my new username? (for example, User:MassiveSodaDuck/blog would change to User:MsD/blog) 07:27 hey 07:27 Peoples. 07:27 Woot. 07:28 Greetings. 07:31 Can't move them from my computer right now. 07:31 Okay 07:34 Hi Chippy Choppy. 07:34 Hello. 07:52 BBL. 08:04 Hi 08:04 hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi. 08:29 Chip 08:29 What? 08:30 You're 5th most liked on the Help & Suggestions forum 08:30 with 4 08:30 I'm first with 21 :3 08:30 08:30 Fascinating. 08:30 https://community.lego.com/t5/MESSAGE-BOARD-Help-and/bd-p/1592 08:30 Hey. 08:30 Hi 08:31 Hi, BlueJay. 08:31 Hey Chip and MsD. 08:31 Hey Mythrun. 08:32 BRB for a couple minutes 08:32 Hi, Wizard. 08:33 Hey Wiz. 08:35 test. 08:35 Hey Brickton. 08:35 Woah 08:35 So many people are on the chat. 08:35 Yeah I know. 08:36 Its so...great. 08:36 It's been a while since chat had this many users on. 08:36 08:36 Back in early 2012 chat was always so filled that people would complain about it. 08:37 It gradually died 08:37 Yah. 08:37 I joined like a month before LEGO stated they were closing LU 08:40 Join the chat or the wiki? 08:40 08:40 Well I joined the wiki a month before 08:40 *joined 08:40 I joined LU in December 2010 08:40 I joined 2 years after LU closed. 08:40 lol 08:40 Like 6 months back. 08:40 I'm scared. 08:41 I sent my dad an email that I was supposed to send my friend 08:41 lol 08:41 Idk my dad's email password so I cant erase the message 08:41 I'm screwed 08:41 It's not that bad but it's not anything he would like 08:42 It's more embarassing than bad 08:42 gtg. 08:42 Bye, BlueJay. 08:43 cya. 08:44 Be back I just am going to go watch an action film then some MLP. 08:44 LOL 08:44 I will likely be banned if I comment on what you just said. 08:45 I hate MLP. 08:45 A lot. 08:47 I love it. 08:47 Alot. 08:47 Anyways gtg. 08:49 gtg, bbl. >_< 09:19 Ponies. 09:19 Cya. 11:43 Hey. 2013 06 02